My Guardian Angel
by FrostbiteKangaroo
Summary: "You never know what's out there, and I plan to keep it like that. I don't want you getting hurt il mio piccolo"
1. Chapter 1

**Heyy everyone, so this is my first story, I hope you like it as much as I like writing. Things writing in **_**Italic **_**is talking in each other's mind. There will be other languages in this story but I will put what they mean at the bottom.**

**So hope you enjoy :)**

**Lots of Love from Me :)**

Chapter 1: Meeting the family

RPOV ( Renesmee):

A lot of vampires have turned up to the house in the last week or so. My favourite of all the vampires that have turned up are Peter, Charlotte and Garrett. They are pretty funny even tho Mum and Dad won't let me close enough to them. I once overheard them talking about this Guardian Angel or something like that. I really want to meet this person because they seem like a really nice person.

"No, absolutely not! I won't allow it" Dad growls. That's when I realise that all the vampires are in the lounge. Suddenly Peter's standing in front of me, Char by his side.

"And why not? Because you know that you can't read her thoughts, just like Bella over there? Or the fact that she's been with Jasper and I derring the Southern Wars and is older than the Major? Is that what you fear?" Peter growls back with a southern twang in his voice.

"No, it's because no one but you and Jasper are the only ones that know her. Even then you haven't seen her in nearly 70 years!" Dad says, well more like growls.

"Ahh the Guardian Angel, i've met her. Well briefly that is, when she saved my neck for a few newborns" Garrett says.

"Not helping the case Garrett." Charlotte or Char says with a giggle.

I happen to look to my right. When to my utter shock, there is this lady sitting there next to me having a good old giggle. She has long brown hair that has a streak that is multi colored, and purple eyes that don't want to stay one colour. She sees me looking at her. She winks then taps her temple. _Hello il mio piccolo _I hear an angel like voice in my head. My eyes go wide in shock. _Hello _I say back in my head. _Do not be afraid piccolo, I will not harm you, just get to know you. You are a very beautiful little girl piccolo. _I blush from the compliment. _Thank you… ah i'm sorry i forgot to ask for your name, I'm Renesmee but everyone here calls me Nessie. What's your name?_ I ask shyly. She frowns when she hears my nickname. _What kind of name is Nessie? Isn't that the Scottish legend? I'll just call you il mio piccolo or piccolo for short, _She winks at me, making me giggle. _As for my name, they vamps over there are talking about me. _She says pointing over her shoulder. I listen to what they are saying.

"What the hell or more like who the hell is this "Guardian Angel" women any way? Who knows if we can even trust her." Dad says throwing his hands up. I frown about to say that she is a nice lady, when I see her stand up in front of me.

"That would be me you're talking about. You know it's very rude to talk about people behind their backs." She says with her hands on her hips, with a frown on her face. I see her eyes flash red. I see everyone frozen in place. Her hair starts to change red as no one has answered her. I take a step forward, reaching out to grab her pants. That's when everyone moves.

"Nessie, NO!" I hear all around the room as everyone rushes to grab me. I start to panic that so many people are rushing to me, when I feel two warm arms, not like the wolves hot but a warm embrace, pick me up and suddenly I'm not in the house an more. I look up to see the Guardian Angel holding me close to her chest. She looks down at me with worry in her blue eyes. _Do you trust me?_ She asks in my head. I nod at her, even tho I just meet her. Next thing I know we are in the air about five metres off of the ground in a tree. _Wrap your arms around my neck Piccolo, and hold on. Don't want you falling off me now. _I look up at her face to see she's smiling down at me, kindness in her eyes. After wrapping my arms around her neck, laying my head down on her shoulder, I look down to see everyone rushing out. I start to panic again, putting my face in to her neck, I feel it vibrating from her growling.

" EVERYBODY STOP!" I hear someone yell. The voice is deep with a slight twang to it. Peter.

I peck out from my spot to see that everyone is frozen in a running position making me giggle. Dad turns to Peter. " And why should I when that FREAK HAS MY LITTLE GIRL!?" I feel and hear her growl, it was really freighting to tell you the truth. Peter walks in front of the group, head down and to the side, hands clasped together in front of him, eyes down cast. It's silent for a few seconds until I see Peter nod, slowly getting up and straightening his head, hands still clasped together. Turning around with his back to us he addresses the group.

"Edward, you're daughter is the safest in the world right now, nothing can harm her. Sa-I mean Angel is the most badass person you can get as a protector, trust me I know , I've seen it. Any way Nessie's fine, and I know that she keeps getting freaked out bec-" Dad cut him off "Yeah because she's with that thing!" Feeling her shoulders shake, I look up to her face. I still don't know her name. "Hahaha," Peter freezes "Damnit" I hear him mutter. "Oh Eddie, Eddie, Eddie. What a shame you think like that about me. And here I thought I was wanted." She jumps off the tree and lands with no sounds. "Well, I guess I'll just have to go." She puts me and the ground, taking a few steps back. I start to get scared. I look around and my eyes lock onto Peter's his eyes show pain. He mouths that it's gonna be okay to me. I look at her, holding up my arms. Her eyes soften, and she closes the short distance between us, hugging me to her.

"Non preoccuparti piccola mia, io sarò sempre cura di te" She says into my ear. Hugging her around the neck as hard as I can.

"Please don't go, My Guardian Angel" I whisper back with tears falling down my face. Peter hearing what we said gasps. She pulls back looking me in the face.

"But I have to, you're family doesn't want me here, even tho I need to be here." She says wiping a tear away. I nod, seeing her eyes tearing up. As I'm looking into her eyes, a single tear runs down her face. I wipe it away gently. She gives me a watery smile as she stands up. She looks up at Peter, seing his head down.

"Cosa c'è di sbagliato hun?" She asks him. He looks into her eyes.

"Sono appena tornato e ora si sta andando di nuovo" He replies in the same language. She smiles, putting her hand on his cheek he nuzzles into it, breathing in her scent.

"Non preoccuparti amore mio, tornerò. Faccio sempre." She says with a smile. She steps away from us.

_My name is Sarah, and I'm your Guardian Angel._ I hear in my head. And then she was gone.

**And that's the end of the first chapter :) Plz tell me what you think I would like to know if i should go on with this story or not.**

"il mio piccolo" means "my little one"

"Non preoccuparti piccola mia, io sarò sempre cura di te" means "Do not worry my child, I will always look after you"

"Cosa c'è di sbagliato hun?" means "What's wrong hun?"

"Sono appena tornato e ora si sta andando di nuovo" means "I just got you back and now you're going again"

" Non preoccuparti amore mio, tornerò. Faccio sempre." means "Do not worry my love, I'll return. I always do."

**Thank you for reading :)**

**Signed Me :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry i've taken so long to update but i have no excuse to try and lie but that i've been lazy. **

**So here you go... hope it's okay :/**

Chapter 2: Hide and seek

PPOV (Peter):

The funniest thing that I have witnessed here at the Cullen's house? My Angel always visiting Renesmee. Making her laugh and make it look like shes sitting on my lap when in fact she's sitting on Sarah's lap. Since Sarah is a Guardian Angel she has many powers. One of her favorite? The one that makes her invisible to anyone but her family. So that means Char, Garrett, Jasper and me of course but that's because i'm her mate. Hehehe. But the group now involves Renesmee.

Jasper, Char and Garrett are taking the rest of the vamps and wolves to practice to fight if it comes down to it. While I am babysitting Renesmee with Seth, one of the wolves. I sigh. Of course I'm bloody babysitting a wolf as well as sweetpea.

I felt a small hand on my cheek before I heard my sweetpeas voice in my head_. _"_Papa_,_ what's wrong? You keep rubbing your chest over were your heart is." _I sigh not even realising I was doing it. I pulled Renesmee into my lap, speaking but to her. _"I'm fine my sweetpea." _I nuzzled her neck making her giggle, putting a smile on my face. _"I'm just missing ya mama." _

Renesmee for some reason started calling me _'Papa'_ and Sarah _'Mama'_. It confuses the hell out of when she walks up to me asking me where her Mama is, and Bella is on the other side of the room. The first time she asked for Sarah, everyone in the room looked confused, except me, Jasper, Char, Garrett and said person she was looking for who was hanging from the roof because they were playing hide and seek. Fine I'll be honest, all of who I said were, Sarah was the last one Renesmee had to find. The most funny thing about playing hide and seek, is watching people get confused when we would just come out of hiding for no reason with scowls on our faces.

Renesmee tapped my cheek lightly, speaking out loud. "It's okay Papa, she will be here soon. She told me that she was coming to cook me something from where she comes from." She had a small frown on her face. "And did she tell you where that is sweetpea?" I couldn't help but ask. She shook her head slightly. "No Papa but she said that I can have five" here she held up five fingers "guesses before I can have someone help me guess. Do you know where she's from Papa?"

I laugh shaking my head. "All I know sweetpea is that she will stick up where she's from." I looked around at everyone watching me, smirking. "I will tell you one thing though. She loves watching the rugby world cup for some reason."

I hear a husky laugh come from above me. Watching everyone jump, I laugh to used to her showing up at random times. I look up and there's Sarah hanging upside down from the roof, arms crossed over her chest smiling at me.

"Peter! You're not supposed to help her. She's meant to figure it out herself." she laughs as she lets herself land in front of me.

"Mama!" Renesmee yells jumping from my lap into her arm. "Sweetpea!" Sarah yells back giggling while swinging her around making Renesmee giggle. "Stop Mama! Your making me dizzy." Giggling, Sarah sits down on my lap still holding sweetpea. She ran her fingers through Renesmee's soft silky hair, mumbling how she was here now and not to worry.

Sarah then turned to look at me. "Baby please?" is all she asked. I held on for 3 seconds. "Alright fine." I sigh, my accent coming out strong. She claps her hands with a big smile on her face. It's why I do a lot of things for her.

"Char! Can you get Petey's guitar please?" By the time she had finished talking Char was standing in front of us with my guitar. "Oi you went into my stuff ya bitch!" I yell at the same time my angel goes "ooh you got it." I sigh, typical.

"Sweetpea can you jump up for a minute please sweetheart?" I say, taking my guitar from Char. She nods her head, jumping off of Sarah and sitting next to me. Renesmee giggles. "Mama!" she exclaims still giggling "You can't sit on Papa's lap while he plays guitar, he needs to be able to see the strings." My angel smiled down at Renesmee.

"Yes I can baby-girl, just watch" she said with at wink. I move the guitar so it's sitting in Sarah's lap with my arms underneath hers so I could reach the strings. Sarah laid against my chest as I started strumming. I looked at Sarah wanting to know what she wanted me to play. She shrugs. _You play I sing?_ She asks me. I think it over. _Together baby. _I say back. She smiles kissing my cheek. _Always. _I went to start playing the song in my head.

"Wait baby" she says kissing my cheek. She moves my arms so she can jump up. I pout at her, she giggles. _Yeah love you too babe. _I say sarcastically at her. She leans down kissing me on the lips. _You know I love you Petey. _I smile at her when she pulls away. She smiles back. She walks up to Garrett with a playful smile on her face.

She bows in front of him. Char looks like she's about to fall over laughing. Sarah must of told her what she was gonna do. She stands back up to see Garrett's shocked face. He looks at me. I shrug, shaking with silent laughter. "Garrett" my sweet mate says, gaining his attention again. "Yes Angel?" He asks. She holds out her hand. "May I have this dance?" She asks with a little smile on her face. Garrett lets his head fall down. Shaking it you could hear him muttering under his breath. Looking up at me, he playfully glares at me. "Why does your mate always drag me into shit like this Pete?" Char finally falls to the ground, Sarah was laughing and Renesmee was giggling next to me. I shrug with a smirk in place. "I don't know bro, probz has to do with, apart from Char, you can't say no to my Angel." You could hear the laugh in my voice. Garrett throws his head back laughing. Shaking his head he opens his mouth to speak.

"What is going on here!" Was yelled from the doorway. Sarah growls and is in front of me in a second. I look over to see...

**Duh, duh, duuuh**

**Who do you reckon it will be?**

**Let me know who you want it to be to interupt the party.**

**Til' next time people.**


	3. Chapter 3

**So so soooooooooo sorry that i haven't been writing, i lost my muse but it back now :)**

**So here's the third chapter, enjoy :)**

Chapter 3: What's in a name?

PPOV: (Peter)

Of course it's the Cullen family as well as all of the other vamps that have come. Oh and don't forget the puppies, i mean the wolves. I roll my eyes and throw my hands up. Sighing, i stand up behind my mate and wrap my arms around her. I pick her up and move her behind me, she glares at me. _Sweetpea_ is all i say to her. I look back at everyone else but i can still tell that her eyes had gone wide as she moved to pick her up then come back behind me. I glare at the Cullen family. Out of the corner of my eye i see Garrett and Char move. Garrett comes and stands next to me on my right while Char goes to stand next to Sarah on her left. Jasper is shaking his head as he moves to stand on my left.

"Jasper, what are you doing with those hillbilly's?" shrieks the midget. I hear Sarah growling behind as she puts a hand on my back as it tenses. I put both my hands on her hips as 1) I don't trust myself not to jump on them and rip them apart and 2) I know Sarah will beat them to a pulp if she has the chance.

"Well you're pissing off my family and i'm not stupid enough to get in the way." Jasper says as he and Garrett both reach back a hand to Sarah. I let them as i know it's to help her calm down more. She needs her family to touch her to calm her. Her growling cuts off, i look back to see the Sweetpea is clinging to her back while Char has a hand on her shoulder.

Looking forward, i see the prick, also known as Sweetpea's sperm donor, glaring at all of us and midget rubbing her head. Carlisle clears his throat to get our attention. "Jasper none of us is pissed off." I see the big lug and his blonde mate both roll their eyes as they slowly move away from the rest of them.

_Petey_ I hear softly _How bad?_ I ask back _Just to beat them with the pole that's up their ass' _I smirk dangerous. I look at Jasper and Garrett to see they have the same smirk with both their hands up in a surrender pose. I raise an eyebrow at them, they both nod slightly, all of our smirks getting wider if that's possible. I put up my hands like them, letting go of my mates wonderful body.

She walks past me, up to Dickward, swinging her hips as she goes. My eyes were already on her ass but when i feel lust, i glare at Jasper. He nods his head over to Dickward. A growl escapes me, but i don't move for two reasons. First one is, is that i know Sarah is wanting her fun and the second is because of the pictures she keeps sending me of our fun time. I cross my arms over my chest still glaring with a growl still coming out.

What Sarah did next i don't think anyone but our family were expecting.

**Okay i'm gonna leave it on that cliffy**

**1) to let you know i will be writing again**

**2) coz im getting really cold**

**and 3) coz my butt is now really sore**

**Till next time my lovelies xox**


End file.
